


The Omega Deku

by TheBlackdagger456



Category: Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All Might Fucks Up, BAMF Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki Being an Asshole, Betrayal, F/M, Im so sorry Ochaco, Inko is not gonna be happy, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Mina needs therapy, Oh My God Why Have I Done This, Slow Burn, This Is Gonna Suck For Ochaco Fans, Worried Midoriya Inko, i am so sorry to Ochaco fans, katsuki fucks up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackdagger456/pseuds/TheBlackdagger456
Summary: The hatred that you villains have for the heroes of this society is nothing! Nothing! Not compared to the shadow of hate that he'd pulled over me! He did this! If it wasn't for him this never would have happened! He took my dreams from me! So it is only fitting, only fair, that I do the same to him! And I will. Very...very...soon!





	1. Prolouge: Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://blackdagger456.tumblr.com/

The city of Musutafu was usually a bright place filled with people with extraordinary Quirks and abilities, even at night the beings known as heroes patrolled the streets stopping villains and keeping the public safe. Unfortunately that same courtesy didn't seem to apply to the people living in the slums of said city as we see three men surrounding a young girl each with a weapon in their hands, the girl in question had tinted pink skin unruly, short pink hair with yellow horns protruding from her head and a black sclera with yellow pupils. She was wearing a torn purple tank top, short jean shorts and worn pink sneakers, if one were to look closer they would see the slightly bleeding cuts along her arms as well as the fact that her face was covered in bruises her left eye in particular looking worse for wear.

"Thought we told you to stay out of our territory freak!"

"And I keep telling you that the entire section of the city _isn't_ your territory, you're not the only ones who've got to eat ya know!" The girl yelled backing up into the wall behind her.

"Doesn't matter what you think freak the fact of the matter is that you've been a thorn in our side for too long and I think its time we get rid of you." One of the thugs said a smirk on his face as his cronies inched toward her.

The pink skinned girl let out a curse desperately looking for a way out of the situation, she could try to run into the street to get some help but doubted anyone would help as they more than likely to crowd around her and her attackers waiting for a hero to show up and deal with the problem, there was always her Quirk but as much as she hated these guys she didn't want to kill them.

'Then again.' The girl thought glaring at her attackers. 'I don't really think I have a choice in the matter.'

Raising her arms the pink haired girls palms started to secrete a clear liquid causing the thugs in front of her to freeze in their tracks, only they didn't do it out of fear in fact instead of the terrified faces she was used to the two men in front of her looked smug...wait...two?

'Shit, where'd he'd-!'

The girl saw a flash of silver before pain erupted in her eyes.

"AAAAAAAGGGHH!"

Blood splattered onto the ground of the alleyway as our female protagonist clutched her left eye in pain, falling to the ground the girl writhed on the floor as the men laughed at her pain. It was then that the three literally began to kick her while she was down, the girl screamed as the blows came raining down on her feeling a particular one break a couple of her ribs and another break her arm.

"Stand er' up boys." The leader said the smirking as his cohorts complying. "You know I've always been freaked out about those eyes of yours."

Despite her injuries the girl weakly attempted to fight back against her attackers receiving a punch to her gut for her leader then put his knife just above the girls undamaged eye causing her to stop struggling and look at him in fear, the man grinned at this before slowly dragging the knife downward cutting deeply into her eye causing her to scream out in agony. She started flailing around, trying to do everything to stop the man from further damaging her, she screamed louder hoping that anyone would come and help her be they hero or villain even as the man finished cutting her she didn't stop screaming the pain in her eyes fueling her even as she felt the cold steel press against her throat.

And that's when she heard it.

Three gunshots rang clear through the alleyway followed by three screams as her attackers all fell to the ground, each of them holding their shoulders. Through her blurry vision she could make out the shapes of two figures one of them wearing a brown cloak around them while the other seemed to be a young woman with slightly thick eyebrows, red eyes and dual toned spiky hair with a fringe that was a vibrant orange with her hair itself being brown. She wore an orange vest over what seemed to be a dark body suit, a pair of orange boxing glove like gauntlets and white pants tucked orange metal boots held up by a large leather belt.

"Atlas."

"Sir?"

"No survivors."

With a smirk the girl sprung into action leaping at the three men with a murderous glint in her eyes as she smashed her fist into one of the thugs faces breaking their teeth in before grabbing him by the hair and slamming him into a wall. Her hands then lit on fire melting the mans face the girl seemingly relishing in his screams before throwing him behind her just in time to intercept a knife aimed at her back, she then roundhouse kicked the two into a dumpster denting it before snapping her fingers. The leader watched in horror as his two friends burst into flames their screams echoing all throughout the alleyway, he was so shocked that he didn't have time to react when Atlas's fist embedded itself in his stomach. The unnamed man coughed up blood as he felt nearly all his ribs break from the force of the punch, letting him fall to his knees Atlas took great delight in repeatedly stomping on the mans back only stopping when she heard the satisfying crunch of the mans spine. Looking up she was met with the tired green eyes of her companion who then facepalmed when she stomped on the mans back one last time before setting him on fire and walking over to him.

"Must you always leave a mess?" The man said motioning towards the charred bodies.

"You said no survivors." Atlas said shrugging ."What're you gonna do with her?"

Looking at the girl they'd saved the two found her to be passed out most likely from the pain of her injuries, the cloaked boy put a hand on her forehead. His hand then glowed a bright pink for a few minutes before he removed it and picked the girl up in his arms.

"She's been through a lot, her Quirk could be useful to us." He said as both his and Atlas's body began to glow.

Looking down at her the cloaked stranger gave the pink haired girl a sad smile. "...And she's like me"

* * *

"So...do we have a deal Asui-san?"

Tsuyu Asui stared at the hand extended to her with a bit of surprise on her face not expected the boy in front of her to actually offer what he'd offered. Tsuyu was a short girl with wide eyes with pure black irises, a wide mouth, distinctive lower eye lashes having long, dark sea green hair which was tied in a bow on her back. Looking up she noticed the smile the cloaked boy gave her surprised to see it as a genuine one void of malice or, she looked to the right to see Atlas with a scowl on her face the girl looked as if she wanted to protest her partners decision. In fact she looked like she was about to before a look from the boy clamped her mouth shut, turning back to her the boy shook his hands invitingly waiting for her answer.

"What would I have to do?" Tsuyu asked still wary of the two strangers.

"You'd be an infiltrator with your Quirk you'd be able to acquire information with little to no trouble, you'd be able to hide from anyone due to that camouflage ability of yours and even if you were captured or under suspicion you could say anything and no one would be able to tell if you were lying or not."

"Would I be the only spy out there?"

"No we have spies everywhere, now I'll ask again do we have a deal Asui-san."

Tsuyu out a finger to her chin in contemplation before reaching out and shaking the boys hand. "Call me Tsu-chan commander."

* * *

"Whoa! So this entire space is mine!?" said a girl with pink locks and yellow eyes with cross-hairs for pupils.

"Y-yes, every tool in this room is yours." The cloaked boy said sweat dropping as he watched the girl dart all over the space he'd provided for her.

The two were in what looked to be a large engine room except instead of an engine there was a large flower like crystal connected by blue beams to a large machine which hovered over what seemed to be a blue pool of energy. The pink haired girl looked at the crystal with wide eyes, her pupil dilating randomly before she rushed up to the cloaked boy getting their faces mere centimeters from each other causing him to blush.

"How does that work!? What is it!? How does it keep the ship in the air!?" The girl kept firing question after question after question at the cloaked boy, getting closer to him causing him to take steps back until his back was pressed against aa wall.

"S-slow down Hatsume-san...umm...ah...oh Fleuve!" The boy said as a short old man with whisker like moustache wearing white gloves, a blue helmet, a red visor and blue shoes.

"Hm, commander? What is it?" Fleuve said surprised at both him and the mysterious girl being in the engine room.

"ThisisMeiHatsumeshe'sgoingtobeournewinventorteachherwhatsheneedstoknowkaythanksbye!" With that the cloaked boy dashed out of the room leaving a dazed old man and a confused looking girl.

"Wonder what that was about?" Mei said before turning to Fleuve with an excited look in her eyes and a large smile on her. "My names Mei Hatsume your new mechanic and repairwoman please take care of me!"

On the other side of the door the cloaked boy sighed as he rubbed his temples, out of all the new recruits he'd gotten these last few years that one had to be the most...excitable. Hell not even Mina had been as energetic as her, it was then that a green screen appeared in front of him revealing a boy wearing a green uniform along with red visor.

"Sir we've made contact with lieutenant Asui, she seems to have acquired a vital piece of information about the League of Villains."

"I'm on my way." The boy said as he stepped on a pad that seemed to glow for a moment before he found himself teleported into the ships cockpit.

"Bout time." Atlas said as her friend sat down in the large chair next to her. "Frog girl's sayin' there's some sort of League of Villains runnin' around?"

"That what Briggs told me she said, Gardénia, Tulip activate the ships cloaking and set a course for her current position, Marguerite contact Mina and our spy at U.A tell her to be on high alert for any suspicious activity coming from either the students or the teachers at U.A make sure they keep a close eye on All Might."

"Sir!"

"You really think somethings wrong with him, I mean I'm not doubting you or anything but he's not the No.1 hero for nothing."

"He's been doing hero work less and less over the years the public may not notice but master did and I want to know why." The cloaked boy said leaning back in his chair and swiping a hand in the air causing multiple screens to appear all featuring a boy with ash blonde spikey hair and red eyes.

"...You sure with me for the long haul Atlas, you can still leave ya know?" The boy said his eyes starting to glow green causing the girl to scoff before she smirked at him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, I'm with ya ta' the end of the line Izuku."


	2. A-1 Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get set into motion.

Ever since her siblings were born Asui Tsuyu had been instilled with a sense of responsibility, with her parents constantly traveling for work it was her that Samidare and Satsuki had relied on for support which meant she had to be the one to wake them up from school, she had to be the one to help them with homework, she was the one they went to when they had nightmares.

So it was natural that the two looked to her when their parents had been fired from their jobs.

At first Tsuyu had tried to go with her original dream of becoming a hero but that turned into a pipe dream when her school expelled her due to her parents not being able to pay enough money to keep her there, despite this Tsuyu kept up a calm façade as she tried to find a normal job. Unfortunately there weren't many people looking to hire a girl with her looks who hadn't even graduated middle school, it was then that her family received an eviction notice. To make matters worse on her way home she'd been jumped by a couple of thugs wanting whatever money she had on her.

Luckily a certain pair of individuals were watching over her.

Tsuyu would always look back and thank whatever god had had allowed her to meet Omega and Atlas that day, without them she was sure that her family would have been homeless within the week. She also acknowledged that it was thanks to them that she was able to fulfill her dream of being a hero albeit with a few….additions.

"Ready when you are captain."

Speaking of which.

Raising a hand to her earpiece Tsuyu ordered her men to standby while she continued to make her way through an air duct, reaching her objective the frog girl let out a calming breath before slamming herself through the duct into the center of a group of villains and scientists. Taking advantage of their shock Tsuyu whipped out her tongue wrapping it around one villains neck and sending him flying into another, drawing her side arm the guardian fired two bullets one for each of their heads before bending back to avoid a lightning blast. She then flexed her hands and in a bright flash summoned a green hilt. Flipping a switch the scientists' eyes widened as a beam of energy shot out of the hilt to form a sword before the girl jammed it into the air next to her, a gurgle could be heard as the air shimmered before a villain slowly de-camouflaged before falling to the ground.

"Password." Tsuyu said as she approached a computer.

"E-excuse me?"

A singular gunshot rang out through the room sending one of the scientist to the ground screaming in pain as he clutched his leg.

"Aauuggh!"

"Oh my god!"

"Ben!"

"Password. Now."

"456723908."

Typing in the code Tsuyu wasn't surprised to see hear an explosion not even five minutes after sighing as she activate the camouflage on her stealth suit before going to help her superior.

It took only twenty minutes for the Guardians to storm and take control of the place, there wasn't much of a fight to be honest. After it was multiple trained soldiers against a bunch of eggheads the most they could do was try to punch them but anyone who got that idea was quickly and painfully subdued.

"Alright Jin'en Gundan I want this base cleared out in twenty if we're even one minute behind schedule you're all going through intensive training am I understood!"

"Sir yes sir!" Were the replies of multiple orange and red color schemed Guardian soldiers as they rushed around the villain base gathering various supplies and weapons into crates.

"And as for you." Atlas said casting a side glance to Tsuyu. "Help with the loading and then get back to the ship the commander has another-"

Atlas was unable to finish her sentence as the ground beneath gave out and a large mechanical hand grabbed her before a large anthromorphic panther like robot emerged, the machine let loose a roar as multiple ports opened on its body launching and what seemed to smaller wolf like robots that started attacking Guardians. Tsuyu could hear the other captains and sergeants giving out orders as the sounds of gunfire and the usage of quirks filled the area but that wasn't what she focused on, what she did focus on was the three wolf bots heading for the various scientist they'd captured. Literally leaping into action Tsuyu slammed on the back of one before using her tongue to launch another away the action gaining the attention of the lead wolf who turned around a shot a laser at her. The frog girl hissed in pain as the beam caught the top of her shoulder, drawing her gun Tsuyu was surprised to see wolf inches from her face already ready to fire another laser.

Fortunately for her she wasn't alone in this fight and Tsuyu once again thanked whatever god was watching over her as bullets tore through the robo-beast hide as a Guardian ran up to her. She had long braided blue hair, gray eyes and wore a green visor on her forehead instead of the usual pink ones.

"On your feet Tsuyu this is no place to die."

"...Was that another movie reference Lieutenant Agari?" Tsuyu said taking the smiling womans extended arm. "What do we-?"

"AAARRGGG!" A pained scream cut the frog girl off as both girls heads snapped over to Atlas who was currently being crushed in the grip of the panther robot who laughed with glee.

"You've no idea how much pleasure it brings me to see you in pain like this runt."

"Go to hell! How are you even alive Panther Flauclaws!" Atlas yelled attempting to use her only free arm to pry the robots claws open. "I thought I destroyed with the rest of the rouge Reploids!

"Maybe next time you're assigned to destroy a ship you should make sure to check the wreckage." Panter said. "This is for my troops you bitch!"

'Damn it.' Atlas thought as the Reploid began crushing her. 'Looks like I don't have any other choice.'

Raising her hand in the air Atlas's entire body began to glow. "MEGA-AUGH!"

Whatever Atlas was about to do was cut off as Panter Flauclaws slammed her into the ground. "Not this time girl, this time you won't be -!"

Flauclaws was cut off as a hail of gunfire hit him courtesy of Agari, the lieutenant grit her teeth as she sprayed the mechanical beast with everything she had. She smirked as it turned its attention to her roaring before a canon formed in its mouth and started firing on her only to be surprised when a green shield formed around his target, deflecting the bullets effortlessly off of her as she advanced on her opponent. Panter growled in frustration as yet another human began to fire on from above prompting him to raise his right arm in defense.

"NOW!"

A grunt escaped him as multiple explosion erupted on his back spinning his head around, Panter was quickly forced to put up a shield of his own as multiple rockets and projectile type quirks were launched at him.

"Gah! You damn filthy humans!" Panter roared as he was forced onto his knees. 'Damn it, my body still not recovered from my last run in with these fool I can't take much more of this.'

Atlas smirked watching as her troops slowly withered the robot down. "Looks like you're going to be defeated by more than one filthy human this time Panter."

"Quiet you-AGGH!" Panter screamed in pain as his shield was broken and ball of electricity hit him in his eye.

At the same time Atlas could feel his claws slowly loosening up and looking down was surprised to see Tsuyu prying the claws open with her hands and feet.

"Don't worry I'll have you out soon."

Atlas became a bit miffed at this, while she wasn't opposed to her own troops helping her out from time to time Tsuyu was from a completely different squadron and was only here because of the commanders' request. Oh sure she argued with him for a while saying that a demolition job was no place for a someone belonging to a squadron specializing in underwater battles and information gathering, but of course he had to be the one with the logic stating that it'd be good for the girl to start going on other assignments to make sure she didn't stagnate. While Atlas could admit that Tsuyu was good at her job she couldn't have been as good as Omega hyped her up to be especially if she didn't notice…!

"Tsuyu move!"

"Did you really think I didn't see you!?"

Tsuyu looked down just in time to see something come at flying at her.

**(Present Day.)**

Tsuyu woke up with a gasp her body drenched in sweat as she panted heavily, the girls' eyes were wide with fear as she clutched her left arm. Hearing a beeping sound Tsuyu looked down to see a flashing blue light coming from it, taking a few calming breaths she pressed the light causing a blue screen with the image of a girl to appear in front of her. The girl had green eyes and large blonde spiked hair with two bangs on the side of her face. She wore brown gloves with white cuffs, a short sleeved red mechanic jumpsuit with the pants rolled up far enough were you could see that underneath she wore dark blue skin tight shorts, she also had a pencil in her ear.

This was Roll Caskett Tsuyus personal A.I.

"Good morning Tsuyu you have a call from the commander waiting for you."

"Thank you Caskett, tell him I'll contact him later."

"Affirmative." The girl said before disappearing.

Sighing Tsuyu got out of her bed to stretch feeling the machines in her left arm calibrate themselves, clenching her hand a couple times the short girls eyes lingered on the black lines present on it before putting on a long pale yellow dress and blue short shorts leaving her room to start making breakfast . It wasn't long before her siblings and parents joined her each of them giving her a hug save for her father who settling for giving her a few pats on the head before taking their place at the kitchen table. Serving up some bacon and eggs Tsuyu smiled as the family began talking to each other, she was glad that they could interact like this although....it's a shame she can never tell the truth about what she's doing.

"So Tsuyu how're things at work." Her mother, Buru, asked. "Have there been any more accidents during construction?"

"We nearly lost three people yesterday a support beam came out of place and nearly crushed them, if it weren't for our boss they would've died. Samidare stop bothering you sister and hand me the salt."

"And how is Atlas we haven't seen her in some time." Her father asked glaring at Samidare as he attempted to flick Satsuki again.

Tsuyu smiled at the mention of the dual colored haired girl. "She's been doing fine, although I wish she'd quit worrying over me."

"Speaking of worrying, I was wondering if maybe you could-"

Anymore conversation was cut off as Tsuyus arm began beeping, sighing the girl finished her meal before excusing herself from the table it seemed the commander really wanted to meet with her for some reason. Giving her family a quick explanation and goodbye the girl, guided by Caskett, walked to a secluded section of her local park which surprisingly had a beautiful clearing filled with animals and a clear flowing river though what really stood out was the presence of Atlas and a boy crouched next to her feeding a deer, seeing her approach Atlas elbowed the boy in the head causing him to fall over which in turn startled the deer away. Getting up the boy glared at Atlas while dusting himself causing Atlas to smirked before grabbing the boy in a headlock, and…oh.

Oh.

Those were a lot of scars

"Who…Who's this Atlas?" Tsuyu asked getting a chuckle from the girl as the boy forced himself out of her hold.

"Oh trust me you've met."

Tsuyu tilted her head in confusion causing Atlas to give her an amused smirk.

"Tsuyu Asui meet Omega leader of the Guardians."

Tsuyus eyes widened in shock as she turned to the boy who had a sheepish smile on his face.

"It's nice to officially meet you Asui-san."

* * *

They were in a diner now, they were in a diner and it was incredibly awkward or at least it was to Tsuyu as she stared directly at the boy who was apparently the same person who'd been providing for her and her family for the past year. Said boy was staring at her in from underneath his hood in amusement as he sipped on his drink.

"….I always tend to say what's on my mind."

"So I've been told."

"Why would you reveal who you are to me?" Tsuyu asked putting a finger to her lip. "You've never revealed your face to anyone, you always walk around with your cloak on and even the operators haven't seen it."

Omega sighed. "I was hoping to exchange some pleasantries before getting down to business but I guess it can't be helped."

Looking directly into Tsuyus eyes Omega and asked something that floored the girl. "Guardian Asui will you infiltrate the hero academy known as U.A for me?"

Least to say Tsuyu was speechless, here she was sitting in the dinner with her commander and second in command and he had just asked her to infiltrate U.A. U.A, as in the most prestigious hero school in japan? As in the school that housed a surplus amount of pro heroes? The same school that was rumored to have All Might teaching there this year? That U.A!?

"Why?"

"I need you to keep tabs on All Might and the rest of the students that'll be attending this year, something big is going to go down and I want to try to prevent any unnecessary deaths."

"No, I meant why me?" Tsuyu asked. "You could have chosen any of the other experienced Guardians for this, so why me?"

Omega leaned back with a sigh. "Honestly I don't trust any of the other guardians to get this done, like I said when I first met you your quirk gives you a natural poker face and besides do you really see any of us being actual heroes? You, Mina and Hatsume all originally wanted to be heroes in your own way when we found you and the way I see it this is just me giving you that chance, of course I'm not going to force you to do this the decision is yours."

Tsuyu stared at him for a long before standing up and for a moment Omega thought that she'd refuse.

"I'll do it." She said. "I'll tell my family you've allowed me to keep working for you while I'm attending U.A, send me the files on the students and teachers…and commander?"

"Yes, Asui?"

"Thanks, it means a lot that you trust me with this."

With that the girl left leaving Atlas and Omega by their lonesome, which gave Atlas the opportunity to deck the boy over the head.

"You are such an asshole." She growled. "You should've given it to her."

"You know that's not how the Biometals work Atlas." Omega scowled rubbing his head. "Model L may have reacted slightly to her but that doesn't mean she's worthy to wield it."

"She's infected Omega!" Atlas yelled slamming her hands on the table. "That arm may have saved her life but it's also killing her!"

"Control yourself Atlas!" Omega hissed his eyes flashing green. "I know you've gotten close to her but remember the responsibility we BOTH share, it's our duty to make sure the Biometals choose people who won't be corrupted by their power or do you want a repeat of what happened to Aeolus, Siarnaq and Thetis."

Atlas growled and turned away from her friend, she knew he was right but that didn't make her feel any better about the situation. To just sit back and do nothing while someone she views as a friend is unconsciously suffering infuriates her but like Omega said she can't risk another incident like the one with Thetis, especially with how close the boy had come to not only exposing them to the world but killing them all as well and if it wasn't for Omega she was pretty sure he would've succeeded.

'Still.' Atlas thought as flashes of a boy with blue hair appeared in her mind. 'I…I can't sit back and do nothing this time.'

**(Elsewhere.)**

Blackness.

She was floating in a space of utter blackness, she couldn't remember how she got here only that it was dragging her deeper and deeper into what seemed to be an endless abyss.

And then there were the screams.

They were endless and deafening to her ears and it just wouldn't stop, she tried to cover them but found them restricted by tendrils. Someone was screaming her name it sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. Her eyes then widened in horror as two giant glowing red eyes appeared before her before the tendrils around her formed a hand clutching her body and beginning to crush her, she opened her mouth to scream but was stopped when something pushed itself into her mouth.

It was at this moment that Mina Ashido woke up.

It was also at this moment that she noticed she was being suffocated by what seemed to be a sentient slime.

"Oh? It seems your awake, don't worry it'll only hurt for a moment just relax and let me-"

The slimes next line was interrupted when he felt something inside him beginning to sting, no not sting burn! His body felt like it was on fire and the villain screamed throwing himself away from Mina in an attempt to escape whatever she'd done. But Mina was having none of that as the purple skinned girl grabbed a handful of his body and began using her quirk to dissolve her would be murderer; it was at this point that the villain began pleading for mercy realizing that this seemingly defenseless girl was about to kill. Said girl just scoffed ignoring the villains pleads in favor of upping the potency of her acid.

"You try to kill _me_ and then beg for mercy? I bet you've killed a whole bunch of people haven't you?" Mina said looking the villain dead in his eyes as she raised her rand, her palms dripping with acid as she reached for the villains face. "I'm supposed to lay low when I'm off the job but I think my boss will understand if I break the rules this one time."

"SMAAAASH!"

Minas eyes widened in shock as she was blown off the villain sending her slamming into the wall while blowing what was left of the villain into pieces.

"Sorry about that young lady, are you alright?"

Mina looked up getting ready to yell at the hero who'd 'saved' her only for the words to die in her mouth as she realized just who was standing in front of her. Wearing a skin tight white short sleeved shirt tucked into green baggy pants and giving her a million watt smile was the number one hero All Might; the friggin' Symbol of Peace was standing right in front of her and all she could do was stare at him in both shock and fear. Now most people would've been ecstatic to meet All Might after all he's the most famous hero out there but Mina wasn't most people, she was a girl inducted into the Zan'ei Gundan and taught to kill and to torture she was taught to stick to the shadows and not draw attention to herself, to be able to sense those that could be a danger to her well-being. And right now the biggest threat to her entire existence was standing right in front of her.

"Young lady are you alright-gah!?" Exclaimed All Might as Mina surprised him by throwing dirt in his face.

With the hero distracted Mina bolted ignoring the sounds of heavy coughing behind her favor of escaping the tunnel in which she'd decided to nap in, emerging from it she darted into the crowd weaving through civilians with practiced ease before turning a corner and leaping onto the side of a building. She was pretty sure she heard a few surprised gasps as she began wall running up said building and made a mental note to thank Fleuve for the gravity boots given to her. Flipping onto the roof Mina made to keep running only to stop when she hears a screams, looking down Minas eyes narrowed as she witnessed a man cornering a mother and her child in an alleyway at gunpoint. Now the smart thing to do would to keep on her merry way and leave the situation to the heroes or police, she already had All Might chasing her and who knows if the blonde hero had called for backup add to the fact that her boss was the most frightening thing alive when he was angry also factored into her thinking.

So it was very surprising when she found herself standing in front of the family in peril with the villain bloodied on the floor.

'What the hell?' Mina thought looking at her bloodied hands before staring at the still frightened family. "Uhh, you're safe now..? Sorry you had to see that kid my body kinda just…moved on its own I guess."

"Is that so?"

Minas eyes widened as she whipped around before her world went dark, it was a little later that she woke up handcuffed and in a jail cell. The yellowed eyed girl cursed as she leaned back her boss was not going to be happy about this in fact I don't think even Tsu would be let off the hook in this situation. Speaking of which Mina felt a slight tingling in her mind before a low beeping sound made itself known, she lightly knocked her head against the prison wall prompting an image of one of the operators in the HQ.

"Heeeeeey, Tulip." Mina said the purple haired girl giving her a raised eyebrow before the screen shifted to an irate Atlas and an annoyed looking Omega.

"…Hello Mina, would you mind telling me where you are?"

"Umm, I'm in my apartment?"

"Oh really? Because your tracker says you're in a police department jail in Musutafu."

"Uhh..."

"I specifically told you not to make a scene. I told you that we can't draw attention to ourselves! And what do you do you get captured and thrown in a jail cell!"

"Look Commander I-"

"No excuses!" Omega yelled slamming his fist on his armchair. "When you get back consider yourself-"

"I AM HERE COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might yelled dashing through the door cutting off Omega and prompting Mina to cut the visual connection to Guardian HQ.

"A-All Might!" She heard Atlas yelled.

"…All Might…" Omega growled prompting a raised eyebrow from Mina

What the hell was that all about, she'll have to file that away for later as the number one hero was suddenly standing a bit too close for her liking.

"Ummm."

"I saw what you did, despite having the opportunity to escape you saved that mother and her child…why?"

Mina shrugged. "I don't know I didn't even register I was doing it until it was already over."

Silence.

"I see…young lady what's your name?"

"…Mina Ashido."

"Mina Ashido." All Might said as steam began to come off his body and he began to shrink.

Mina, Omega, Atlas and the Operators eyes all widened as All Might was replaced with a skeleton like man with sunken eyes.

"I deem you worthy to inherit my power, _you_ will be the next symbol of peace."

Mina winced as her boss's enraged scream ripped through her mind.

* * *

 

Tsuyu grunted as she blocked a kick from Omega before the boy used her arm as leverage to leap over her and slam his heel into her back sending her face first into the dirt.

"Better, you managed to hold your ground." Omega said "We'll have to work on your reaction time, you're still too far off."

The green haired girl still couldn't believe just how advanced guardian technology was compared to the rest of the world as the simulation ended what once was an open field soon turned into a barren training room as she got up off the ground. She often imagined how much good type of nanotechnology could do for the world but she never voiced them, content with just going along with her leaders decisions. Speaking of the cloaked boy, in the last two months the commander had been personally preparing both her and Mina for their mission and while she'd admit he'd help her thoroughly memorize each of the teachers' schedules and habits the training he put her through was absolutely brutal.

Weather scenarios, sudden villain attacks and five hour sessions of non stop fighting were just some of the measures he took to make sure they were prepared.

And he still hadn't called her Tsu.

"Have you memorized everything?"

"Kero."

"You sent in that suit Hatsume made you."

"Kero."

"Don't be afraid to form actual bonds with your classmates, you may be a spy but I won't have you completely block your emotions."

"Kero.

"...Did you-?"

"I'll be fine Omega, I know what to do." Tsuyu said as they made it to the teleported room. "I'll be fine."

The boy let out a sigh. "I know, it's just...I hate how I'm sending you alone into such dangerous territory without anyone able to help you and with the extra tax Mina has put on this mission itll be even more dangerous."

"You could always tell Mina that-."

"Absolutely not." Omega said his tone going cold. "Mina doesn't have the aptitude to control her emotions to an extent like you do, she might compromise the whole operation if she knew your side mission."

"You're awfully hard on her." Tsuyu said putting a finger to her chin. "Some might say you're…too hard."

Omega stayed silent as the two walked the hallways of their base, he supposed what she was saying was partly true the amount of bruises on Minas body could account for that. But he didn't regret it no matter what others thought of him the way he saw it if she was going to become the successor to All Might and inherit his quirk than she needed to be ready. There was no way the passing of the number one heroes quirk wouldn't have any drawbacks, the fact that All Might had ordered Mina to clean the entirety of Dagobah Beach only served to confirm his suspicions. Still…I guess he had been going a bit too hard on her.

"…I'll give her the day off today, she'll need it anyway for the exam tomorrow." Omega said before leaving the room. "You rest up too Asui."

"Kero." Tsuyu said before she disappeared from sight.

It wasn't long after that that his communicator went off before an image of Fleuve appeared in front of him. "It's time commander."

Omega gave the old man a nod. "You and the others go on ahead I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Are you sure about this? Considering who this is and you're own personal stance on villains after what they did to your-"

"I'll be fine Fleuve." Omega said his voice cold. "If push comes to shove I'll handle him while you and the others escape, now go and get the others and carry out your orders."

With that Omega cut communications before heading deeper into the ship, he felt a bit guilt snapping at Fleuve like that. Other than Atlas the old mechanic was the oldest friend the boy had and one of now three people who knew his secret, he'd been by his side ever since his master had taken him under his wing he deserved more than to be snapped at by some brat that's experienced less than half of what he has. Sighing Omega made a mental not to apologize later before heading towards his rom…he needed to prepare.

**(Kamino Ward.)**

"This place gives me the creeps." Mina said as she, Fleuve, Atlas and Izuku all stood waiting in what appeared to be a lab. "Hey boss, are you sure this is the best

"While I understand your feelings Ashido-san I must advise you to at least display some discipline while in front of our partners."

"Oh would you relax Fleuve it's not like we're actually going to….what the hell..?"

"You guys feel that to right." Atlas said her hands gravitating to the gun on her hip just as three people walked in.

The first to appear was a man seemingly made entirely out of black mist which had yellow eyes and three plates around the general neck area, next was a pale, slim man who had messy light blue hair and fourteen disembodied hands clasped onto his arms, chest, neck, head, and face. He wore black pants, a featureless black V-neck shirt that exposed his collarbones and red hi-top sneakers a black, both of them resonated a dangerous aura but it was the last of the three that put them on edge. The man was stuck in a chair, multiple life support systems attached to him  and yet his mere presence caused them to freeze as images of their own deaths played through their minds. Mina had to put her hand to her mouth to prevent herself from vomiting while Fleuve was struggling to keep themselves standing, Atlas's hand went into the pouch on her hip the girl panting heavily as an object was slowly beginging to glow from it.

Than all at once it disappeared.

"I assume you are the one in charge here." Omega said his cloak swaying as he walked towards the masked man. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop intimidating my men, we can't exactly work together if were terrified of you."

As he said this both the mist and hand man took a step forward only to blink in surprise as Omega was now suddenly standing behind them Inches from their master this time the preassure being aimed

The man chuckled. "Very well, but I'll have to ask you to do the same my associates don't have the same tolerance as I do."

"Gladly." Omega said as both groups fell to their knees the pressure. "Shall we take this somewhere else?"

"Hm, very well follow me." The man said leading Izuku deeper into the lab. "Tomura, Kurogiri treat our guest with respect."

"Atlas come with me, Fleuve make sure Mina doesn't do anything stupid." Omega said getting a 'yes sir from Atlas.' And a simple groan from the pink skinned girl.

Even after the three powerhouses had left them the four subordinates were still frozen in place gasping for breath, it was Mina who broke the silence first.

"So….you guys got anything to drink around here?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to warn everyone right now that the main characters in this fic should not be looked at as heroes, at best they are vigilantes but will be seen as villains, with that I bid you all adieu.


End file.
